Koma
by bathroom.concert
Summary: Banyak cara untuk mendefinisikan Kuchiki Rukia. Bisa melihat arwah bukanlah salah satunya.


**Bagian ****Satu.**

**Pasien Kamar 602: Kurosaki Ichigo.**

* * *

"Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa kita di sini?"

"Karena Abarai pingsan setelah mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya di Ginjo Pub?"

Urat-urat di pelipis Rukia bertonjolan sementara Madarame Ikkaku memperhatikan dalam diam, bersiap kalau-kalau juniornya di sekolah itu meledak dan menghancurkan seluruh isi rumah sakit.

"Apa sih, yang kalian lakukan di sana?"

"… Bersenang-senang?"

Rukia melempar tatapan sedingin es. "Bersenang-senang? Di pinggiran kota Naruki?"

"Uh, karena tempat asing menyediakan tantangan yang lebih besar?"

"Zaraki-sensei bukan tantangan yang cukup besar untuk kalian, kulihat."

"Oh, Rukia-chan. Kau tahu, lah."

"Tidak. Maksudku, itu adalah hak kalian sepenuhnya untuk memasuki pub dan melupakan fakta bahwa kalian bahkan belum genap berusia 18 tahun. Tapi menerima minuman dari orang yang tidak dikenal? Tidakkah itu ada di peraturan nomor satu di semua pedoman 'Menghindari Bahaya di Tempat Umum'?"

Ikkaku hanya diam, membiarkan suara langkah-langkah kaki mereka memenuhi lorong panjang di mana sejumlah ruang rawat intensif VIP berjajar. Ikkaku memperhatikan bagaimana Rukia berusaha mensejajari langkah panjang-panjangnya dengan pipi bersemu akibat udara musim dingin yang entah bagaimana bisa menembus dinding-dinding tempat ini.

Ishida Hospital tampaknya perlu perbaikan.

Kamar tempat Renji dirawat ternyata berada di ujung lorong, bersisian dengan taman yang tidak terlalu besar dan ketika kedua pengunjung yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu tiba, seorang dokter sudah berada di dalamnya.

"Permisi?" Rukia memanggil ragu dan mendengar suara altonya, dokter itu membalikkan badan.

"Oh, halo!"

Diamatinya pria itu. Tubuhnya tinggi besar denganrambut hitam dan rahang, pipi, serta dagu yang tak tersentuh pisau cukur. Senyumnya mengembang lebar di wajahnya yang ramah.

_Kurosaki Isshin_, Rukia membaca tag nama yang tersemat di dada sebelah kiri jas putihnya.

"Kalau Anda masih harus memeriksa, kami tunggu di luar," Rukia bersiap putar tubuh.

"Tidak perlu. Kalian bisa tunggu di sini jika kalian mau. Aku tidak lama," dia mengacungkan jempolnya. "Pacar Renji-kun, kurasa?"

Ekspresi ew-ew-eww di wajah Rukia sudah cukup menjawab tudingan Kurosaki-sensei.

"Bagaimana dia?" Ikkaku membuka suara.

"Sebagian besar isi lambungnya sudah berhasil keluar, hanya perlu menunggu residunya yang masih ada di aliran darah. Selain itu, tidak perlu khawatir. Dia akan kembali seperti sedia kala."

Mata Ikkaku memicing tak yakin. "Wajahnya masih terlihat hijau, kalau kau tanya pendapatku."

Kurosaki-sensei menggaruk _goatee_nya_. _Mimik mukanya serius. "Kau yakin itu bukan warna asli wajahnya?"

"Oi—"

"Aku bercanda~ Mungkin sekarang dia memang masih belum sadar; dia keracunan, kalian harus maklum. Ini hanya reaksi alami tubuhnya. Aku punya _feeling_ dia tak akan begini jika yang ditenggaknya hanya sedikit. Oke, masih akan ada rasa mual dan pusing tapi tidak sampai kehilangan kesadaran begini. Lain kali hati-hati."

Rukia menggerakkan buku-buku jarinya. "Setelah dia sadar nanti, aku akan menghajarnya."

"Nah, aku pergi dulu. Masih ada pasien yang harus kuperiksa. Dan jangan pulang terlalu malam. Kota ini tidak ramah pada gadis cantik sepertimu," Kurosaki-sensei mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Rukia. Rukia tersenyum.

"Baiklah," Rukia membungkuk, "terima kasih banyak, Kurosaki-sensei."

Dengan senyuman lebar, Kurosaki-sensei menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Kudengar dia salah satu dokter terbaik di sini." Suara Ikkaku-senpai mengagetkan Rukia. Diam-diam ia sudah memposisikan pantatnya di kursi penunggu pasien dan mulai membuka-buka edisi lama Martial Arts Today. "Para pasien menyukainya karena kepribadiannya yang, walaupun aku akan menyebutnya 'aneh', tapi menurut mereka ramah dan selalu positif. Kau tahu apa yang mereka bilang; kebahagiaan itu menular."

Rukia terpekur sejenak. "Begitukah? Karena aku hanya melihat kepedihan di matanya."

* * *

Di hari keduanya dirawat, Renji sudah sadar dan mulai bisa melakukan aktifitas yang paling ringan. Rukia juga sudah meninju hidungnya.

Beban di kedua tangannya membuyarkan lamunan Rukia dan gadis itu melirik ke bawah dengan kesal. Keranjang berisi tumpukan apel, kiwi, dan anggur itu tampak seperti meledeknya. Belum lagi tiga kopi majalah ada di ransel yang tengah dibawanya. Lebih baik Renji berterima kasih padanya karena jika tidak, atau jika ia masih meminta hal-hal seperti manga dan koleksi DVDnya, Rukia akan mengirimnya ke ruang bedah.

Tiba-tiba gemuruh derap kaki mengalihkan perhatian Rukia. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan dari kejauhan sekelompok orang berlari-lari ke arahnya. Semakin mereka mendekat, semakin Rukia bisa melihat seorang perawat, seorang dokter tampan berambut putih dengan kaca mata, dua anak perempuan yang usianya tak mungkin lebih dari 11 tahun, dan—

"Ah, Kurosaki-sense—"

Kurosaki-sensei hanya melesat melewatinya seolah Rukia tidak ada di situ. Pada situasi normal, Rukia akan sangat tersinggung diperlakukan demikian namun kali ini, marah adalah hal terjauh di pikirannya karena selama sedetik mereka bersisian, Rukia menyaksikan ekspresi yang tak disangkanya akan ia lihat ada di wajah dokter itu.

Ekspresi takut yang luar biasa...

* * *

"Dia seharusnya ada di sini, memberi wejangan panjang lebar sebelum aku diperbolehkan pulang."

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dan aku tidak melihatnya di ruangan ini."

Renji hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas training besar. "Aku tidak akan menyalahkannya, Rukia. Banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting yang harus dipikirkannya."

"Seperti?"

"Seperti putranya. Aku tidak tahu apa ini benar, tapi aku mendengar beberapa kali dari para perawat dan dokter magang bahwa putranya dirawat juga di sini. Kecelakan, kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Dan setelah kondisinya mengalami beberapa kali naik turun, akhirnya ia jatuh koma."

Rukia mengernyit. _Tiga hari yang lalu, saat aku melihat ketakutan di wajahnya._

Tanpa disadari Rukia, sahabatnya itu tengah memperhatikannya dengan aneh.

"Apa?"

"Kau sepertinya peduli sekali pada Kurosaki-sensei."

Rukia terdiam sebentar, berusaha mencari jawabannya. Tidak ketemu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia orang asing dan aku biasanya tidak terlalu mempedulikan urusan orang asing. Entahlah, Renji."

"Mau ke ruangannya sebelum kita pergi?" Renji menawarkan. Ada senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya. "Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

Rukia kurang lebih sudah memperkirakan ini, tapi tetap saja mengagetkan melihat Kurosaki-sensei ada di ruangannya, terduduk dengan kedua siku di atas meja dan telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya. Mungkin dia hanya lupa Renji pulang hari ini. Mungkin dia kelelahan.

Mungkin juga karena ia sudah tak sanggup memikirkan hal selain keadaan putranya.

"Renji-kun" Kurosaki-sensei seketika berseru saat ia mendengar pintu berderit dibuka dan wajah pucat Renji muncul dari baliknya. "Ya ampun, maafkan aku. Aku lupa kau seharusnya—"

"Tidak perlu, Kurosaki-sensei. Kau, um, sibuk. Kudengar kau salah satu dokter dengan jumlah pasien terbanyak di sini, jadi aku maklum saja."

Kurosaki-sensei menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan alasan bagiku. Duduk dulu—ah, Rukia-chan juga di sini? Senang sekali melihatmu."

Rukia menatap lurus-lurus mata lelah Kurosaki-sensei. Kantung matanya sudah menebal dan berwarna keunguan. "Aku juga senang melihatmu, Sensei."

Kurosaki-sensei membalas senyumnya. "Duduklah, kalian berdua. Sebentar, aku cari dulu catatan perawatanmu, Renji-kun."

Rukia dan Renji melakukan seperti apa yang diminta dan tanpa sengaja mata Rukia menangkap sebuah gambar—foto yang ditaruh di dalam sebuah frame kotak kayu. Dua gadis kecil _("jadi anak-anak yang kulihat waktu itu adalah putrinya"_), Kurosaki Isshin _("beliau tampak jauh lebih menyenangkan saat tertawa"_), dan seorang anak laki-laki. Mungkin seusia Rukia.

'_Inikah anak yang dimaksud Renji?'_

Tingginya tak lebih dari setelinga Kurosaki-sensei. Matanya berwarna coklat madu dan hangat sedangkan rambutnya… Rukia tak pernah bertemu seorangpun yang punya rambut seperti itu. Oranye, seperti matahari sesaat sebelum terbenam.

* * *

_**Dua minggu kemudian,**_

"Aku mohon maaf, Rukia-sama. Sungguh-sungguh mohon maaf."

Sosok berambut putih di depannya masih saja membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Shirogane-san, tidak apa-apa. Kau berlebihan."

"Rukia-sama, Anda baru saja pulang dari turnamen kendo. Anda kelelahan, ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Alih-alih membawa Anda ke rumah, aku telah membuat kita berdua tersesat di sini. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi apa-apa pada Anda."

Rukia tertawa. "Dramatis sekali, Shirogane-san. Kita tidak tersesat dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku, mengerti? Sekarang periksa mobilnya dan jika ada apa-apa, panggil aku. Aku akan ada di sana," Rukia menunjuk ke seberang jalan, "sepertinya duduk-duduk di tepi sungai menyenangkan."

Sebetulnya Kota Karakura lumayan juga, Rukia menilai sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi sungai, beralaskan rumput hijau yang tebal.

_Yah, kalau kau mengabaikan tingkat kejahatannya yang lumayan tinggi…_

Rukia belum pernah ke Karakura selain ke rumah sakit tempat Renji pernah dirawat. Tidak heran. Nii-sama melarangnya untuk mengunjungi kota ini. Walaupun tak jauh dari Seireitei, tapi kedua kota itu tak mungkin bisa lebih berbeda lagi. Wajar jika Shirogane-san panik bukan main.

Membuat Rukia heran bagaimana reaksi Nii-sama saat ia tahu di mana adiknya sekarang.

Perasaan seperti bukanlah satu-satunya orang di tepi sungai membuat Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan apa yang dia lihat sontak membuatnya merasakan rasa lega yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kau sudah sehat?" seru Rukia.

Anak laki-laki itu bahkan menggubris, tampak seperti mendengar pun tidak.

"Oi. Kau tidak mendengarku, ya?"

Kedua mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mata Rukia. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Ya ampun. Jadi tuli, sekarang?"

"… Kau bicara padaku?" lawan bicara Rukia balik bertanya. Rukia memajukan bibirnya, kesal.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana? Kau sudah sehat? Kau yakin sudah diperbolehkan jalan-jalan begini? Dan wow, tubuhmu bahkan bebas dari luka dan perban!"

Setelah tiga detik keheningan, anak itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya, nyaris berlari. "Kau…", mulainya saat mereka sudah berhadapan tak lebih dari satu meter, "bisa melihatku?"

Mata Rukia mengerjap bingung. "Uh, mataku masih sehat, kalau itu maksudmu."

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku…" Rukia melihat Kurosaki Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh sikunya. "Aku bisa menyentuhmu."

Rukia mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dari luar memang tak ada bekas luka, tapi tampaknya kecelakaan itu sudah membuat kepala Kurosaki Ichigo terganggu.

"Hey," Rukia menggenggam kedua siku Ichigo, "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak—iya… kurasa."

Kedua mata Rukia memicing. "Kau Kurosaki Ichigo, kan?"

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ayahmu merawat sahabatku dan ya, aku melihat fotomu di ruangannya. Aku lega sekali kau sudah sembuh. Pasti ayahmu senang."

Dan pada saat itulah Rukia melihat sesuatu berkilat di mata madu Ichigo. Pengertian. _Kesadaran._

"Tidak. Aku belum sembuh. Aku bahkan _belum _sadar."

Sedetik, dua detik, dan mata Rukia membesar. "Tidak mungkin—"

"Aku masih terbaring koma dan sudah begitu selama dua minggu lebih." Ichigo tersenyum, seolah semua ini lucu. "Dan kau sedang berbicara pada arwahku."

* * *

**N/A:** Nope. Nopenopenope. In case setelah baca ada di antara kalian yang mikir, "oh… kayak pilemnya Reese Witherspoon en Mark Ruffalo", TETOOOT! Tidak tepat :D Fic ini diinspirasi dari salah satu arc sinetron jaman (agak) jebot, yang adalah Kisah Kasih di Sekolah di mana karakter Arifin Putra jatuh koma. Jiwanya wandering ga jelas sebelum akhirnya ketemu karakternya Astrid Tiar yang bisa ngeliat. Arifin minta tolong Astrid buat relaying pesan-pesan ga penting ke karakternya Marshanda yang jadi pacarnya. Lama-lama Astridnya jatuh cinta, tapi sayang perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan *sighs*

Fic ini mungkin akan dibagi dalam tiga bagian. Empat, paling banyak. Yang jelas ga mungkin lebih panjang dari AHH yang itupun bahkan belom tamat *jeda sejenak untuk menerima sambitan batu kali dari audiens*.

Ahem, fic ini belum di_proof reading_. Maafken kalau ada salah-salah.

Nesa is signing off.


End file.
